


Molly, the Vampire Slayer

by Dravni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Secret Identity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet, meek Molly is just a persona she uses to entrap vampires.  She's actually one of the most efficient and deadly Slayers in Britian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly, the Vampire Slayer

Molly had been on a date the evening she became a Slayer.  

 

It was a blind date, and he had drunk too much and was beginning to get grabby.  She quickly began to get overpowered, and he was forcing his hand up her dress.  All she could think is that this wasn't happening, someone would rescue her, right.

 

Suddenly, she felt a wave of energy flow through her body. Molly grabbed his wrist and twisted it.  She first heard the satisfying snap and then the howl of pain.  The butt of her hand connected with his nose and she saw the blood pour out.

 

When the police came later, she was told it was probably just her survival instinct and rush of adrenaline that saved her.

 

Two months later, a man named Xander found her and told her what she was.  What her mission was.  Molly never looked back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

People who knew her growing up considered her pleasant enough, but just a tad to meek and submissive.  Unable to defend herself, and willing to let others take advantage of her.  She found no reason to make them feel differently.  It would be her cover, her disguise.

 

Molly would spend many evenings walking the more deserted streets of London, hunched down, not making eye contact.  The perfect victim, if you will, and many vampires met their demise underestimating the slender woman with the mousy brown hair.

 

Even her choice of profession was carefully thought out.  A quarter of her kills took place in the morgue, while the vampire was still hibernating.

 

Within five years after Becoming, the New Watchers Council considered her to be one of the most ruthlessly efficient Slayers in Britian.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was one thing Molly always wondered, it was why she was attracted to Sherlock Holmes.  He was offensive, cruel, and dismissive.  But you did have give the man credit.  He was an equal opportunity offender, he never treated her like meek, little Molly.

 

She never realized that he did know  **exactly**  what she was, and treated her even more roughly to help protect her identity, but secretly admired her, and was grateful of her work,  **her true work** , and would never reveal her secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
